


LETHAL ACTION

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Bottom Chris Hemsworth, Chrison, Electricity Manipulation/Electrokinesis Chris, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hydrokinesis Jason, Kinda..., M/M, Pet Names, Slice of Life, Top Jason Momoa, X-Men References, already in a relationship, but in a funny way, but who doesn't, chris like to play with jason's hair, jason has a thing with chris wearing red ribbon, they argue and swear A LOT, they like to mess each others up with their own mutant superpowers
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With a relatively small current of electricity mix with water through your body, you can instantly die.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Jason Momoa
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Are you Percy Jackson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คริสเป็นมิวแทนต์ที่มีความสามารถในการปล่อยกระแสไฟฟ้า ส่วนเจสันเป็นมิวแทนต์พลังน้ำ  
> ทั้งสองคนใช้ชีวิตร่วมกันในห้องเช่าธรรมดาๆ ห้องหนึ่ง

"นี่ เจ ฉันว่าจริงๆ แล้วแกอาจจะเป็นลูกของโพไซดอนก็ได้นะ" คนตัวขาวที่กำลังนอนพลิกหน้ากระดาษอยู่โพล่งขึ้นมา

"อย่าบอกนะว่าเพราะไอ้นิยายเรื่องนั้นอีกแล้ว" เขาแสดงออกทางน้ำเสียงชัดเจนมากว่าเหนื่อยหน่ายกับเรื่องนี้เต็มที

"มีปัญหารึไง? "

"มันจะไม่มีหรอกถ้าแกไม่คอยมาเซ้าซี้ว่าฉันระเบิดห้องน้ำได้มั้ย คราวนั้นก็ขอให้เรียกฮิปโปทะเลออกมาให้ดู" เจสันบ่น

"ฮิปโปแคมปัส" คริสพูดแก้ชื่อขึ้นทันทีที่เขาจบประโยค

"ถ้าคิดว่าฉันจะจำได้ก็แก้ไป แต่แกต้องเลือกระหว่างหยุดถามอะไรไร้สาระกับฉันหรือว่าจะหยุดอ่านไอ้นี่"

"เคยมีคนบอกบ้างมั้ยว่าแกมีทักษะการพูดที่แย่มาก"

"ไม่เคยหรอก คนอื่นเขามีมารยาทกับฉัน"

"ไม่ใช่ว่าเขากลัวหน้าแกกันเหรอเจ สภาพอย่างกับหลุดมาจากดับเบิลยูดับเบิลยูอี" เจ้าของผมบลอนด์เริ่มพาดพิงถึงบริษัทกีฬามวยปล้ำชื่อดัง

"อยากลองโดนทุ่มดูมั้ยล่ะ แล้วขอโทษนะ สภาพแกไม่เหมือนเลยมั้งคิป"

"แต่อย่างน้อยฉันก็ใส่สูทขึ้น" อันนี้ไม่เถียง ตัวเขาเองก็ชอบเวลาคิปใส่สูท แต่จะชอบมากๆ ถ้าได้เป็นคนถอดให้ด้วย

"นี่เรามาจบตรงที่เถียงกันได้ยังไงวะ" เขาถามขึ้น

"ฉันว่าบทสนทนาระหว่างเราสองคนมันก็ไม่มีอะไรนอกจากเถียงกันนะ แต่เมื่อกี้ฉันจำได้ว่าคุยกับแกเรื่องโพไซดอนอยู่"

"คิป ความเป็นมิวแทนต์ของแกมันไม่ได้ช่วยเรื่องสมองเลยใช่มั้ย" โตขนาดนี้แต่เจอนิยายเรื่องเดียวก็เขวไปเชื่อเรื่องเทพแล้ว ไม่มีอะไรจะเหมาะสมไปกว่าคำว่าปัญญาอ่อน

"ขนาดคนแบบพวกเรายังมีจริงเลย ทำไมจะมีเทพเจ้าบ้างไม่ได้" เพราะพันธุกรรมมันมีอยู่จริงยังไงล่ะไอ้ทึ่มเอ๊ย

"แล้วแต่แกเลยถ้างั้น ฉันจะไปหาอะไรอย่างอื่นทำที่มีประโยชน์กว่าคุยกับแก"

"กินเบียร์ก็ไม่ได้เกิดประโยชน์กับชีวิตนะพ่อเพอร์ซีย์ แจ็คสัน! " คริสตะโกนไล่หลังอีกคนที่กำลังเดินไปค้นตู้เย็น

"อย่าเรียกฉันแบบนั้น!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ในโลกของนิยายเรื่องนี้เซทติ้งจะคล้ายๆ กับเรื่อง x-men เลยค่ะแต่ต่างกันที่มิวแทนต์ที่นี่สามารถใช้ชีวิตอยู่ร่วมกับมนุษย์ได้ปกติเลย ประเด็นความแตกต่างไม่ค่อยหนักมาก เนื้อเรื่องเบาเน้นใช้ชีวิตแบบหมีจำศีลกันไปเรื่อยๆ


	2. Hair obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คริสมีความคิดที่อยากจะเล่นผมยาวๆ ของสาวๆ ร่วมชั้นเรียนมาตั้งแต่ไฮสคูล  
> คนแรกที่คริสมีโอกาสได้ทำอย่างนั้นด้วยคือเจสัน

การใช้ชีวิตวันหยุดโดยการนอนโง่ๆ อยู่ในอพาร์ตเมนต์ยิ่งทำให้เขาสองคนดูเหมือนหมีจำศีลยิ่งกว่าเดิมเพราะเวลากว่าค่อนวันหมดลงไปกับหน้าทีวี จนเจ้านักมวยปล้ำนั่นเข้าไปอาบน้ำนั่นล่ะ ถึงได้มีกิจวัตรอื่นเพิ่มเข้ามาไม่ให้พวกเราดูขี้เกียจเกินไป

จริงๆ เขาก็ถูกชวนเข้าไปอาบด้วยแหละแต่มันดันเป็นช่วงเดียวกับที่หนังเรื่องโปรดของเขากำลังฉายอยู่พอดี แน่นอนว่าเขาเลือกหนัง

จนเครดิตเริ่มขึ้นนู่นล่ะเขาถึงลุกไปหยิบผ้าขนหนูผืนสีเทาขนาดกลางขึ้นมา มันเป็นของเจสัน

ของใช้ส่วนใหญ่ของที่นี่อย่างผ้าขนหนู แปรงสีฟัน หรือแก้วจะถูกแบ่งเป็นสองสีคือเทากับน้ำเงิน

ความเรียบร้อยและความสวยงามของห้องเป็นผลพลอยได้ จริงๆ มันถูกใช้เพื่อเป็นสัญลักษณ์แสดงความเป็นเจ้าของของเขากับเจสัน เพราะก่อนหน้านี้เราชอบเถียงกันบ่อยๆ ว่าของใครเป็นของใคร หรือเรื่องผ้าผืนที่ผมร่วงเยอะมันมาจากหัวใครกันแน่

และไม่มีทางที่ฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่งจะยอมรับหรอกเขารู้ดี มันเลยมาจบที่ว่าเลือกใช้คนละสีตามสีของดวงตาไปเลย เขาเลยได้สีน้ำเงินมา

คุณอาจจะสงสัยว่า นี่ เจ้านั่นมันตาสีเขียวตุ่นขี้เหร่ขนาดนั้นทำไมถึงได้ใช้สีเทากันล่ะ?

เขาอาจจะพูดเกินไปเพราะมันก็ไม่ได้ขี้เหร่ซะทีเดียว แต่จะมีช่วงหนึ่งที่ตาของเจสันเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเทาสว่างในช่วงที่เขาใช้พลัง

แล้วดวงตาสีเงินของเจสันน่ะเป็นอะไรที่โคตรจะเซ็กซี่เลย

เขาไม่เคยพูดออกไปหรอกว่ารู้สึกหลงใหลสีเงินๆ นั่นขนาดไหน แต่ดูแล้วเจ้าตัวคงจะรู้อยู่เพราะบางทีก็ชอบเอาดวงตาสีเงินสวยคู่นั้นมาจ้องให้เขารู้สึกประหม่าเล่นๆ

มันเป็นการกระทำที่โคตรน่าหมั่นไส้  
แต่ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้อยู่ดีว่าเขาเองก็ชอบมันมากเหมือนกัน

เขาคงนั่งเหม่ออยู่บนโซฟามาสักพัก รู้ตัวอีกทีก็มีหัวชื้นๆ มาพิงอยู่ตรงหน้าท้องแล้ว

"นี่เมอร์เมด ช่วยอย่าทำให้หัวเปียกๆ ของแกมาเดือดร้อนเสื้อคนอื่นได้มั้ย"

"บ่นเป็นยายแก่ไปได้น่าคิป เช็ดหัวให้หน่อย" เจสันพูดงึมงำก่อนจะทิ้งน้ำหนักลงมามากกว่าเดิม

"ไอ้งั่งเอ๊ย" เขาด่ามันไปอย่างนั้นล่ะ แต่สุดท้ายก็เอาผ้าผืนที่หยิบมาโยนลงหัวอีกคนอยู่ดี

เจสันมีผมสีบรูเน็ตต์หยักศกนิดๆ ยาวลงมาประบ่ากับสีผิวแบบไม้ซีดาร์ มันทั้งสวยแล้วก็เท่ในเวลาเดียวกัน เหมือนกับว่าเขาคือเทพเมาอียังไงอย่างงั้น

อ่า ไม่เอาแบบเวอร์ชันที่ดเวย์น จอห์นสันพากย์เสียงนะ คนของเขาต้องเป็นเวอร์ชันที่เพอร์เฟคที่สุดเท่านั้น ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลย

เพราะมันเท่แบบนั้นนั่นแหละ คริสเลยลองไว้ผมยาวตามอีกคนบ้าง แต่ผลลัพธ์มันออกมาคนละแบบเลย ทรงผมเขาไม่เหมือนกับเจสันเลยสักนิด เป็นผมสีบลอนด์ตรงๆ ทื่อๆ แต่มันก็มัดง่ายดี เขาเลยไม่ได้รู้สึกมีปัญหาอะไรกับมันมากนัก

"นี่" เขาเริ่มพูด "รู้มั้ยเมอร์เมด ฉันน่ะฝันมาตลอดเลยว่าอยากจะคบกับผู้หญิงสักคน"

"นี่ใช่ประโยคหาเรื่องรึเปล่า ถ้าใช่แกก็ทำสำเร็จแล้วล่ะ" ขนาดไม่เห็นหน้ายังรู้เลยว่าเจ้านั่นกำลังหงุดหงิด

"ช่วยฟังก่อนได้มั้ยล่ะ"

"พูดให้มันดีๆ แล้วกัน" ก็ยังคงมีเสียงฮึดฮัดอยู่นิดหน่อย เขาเมินกริยานั้นแล้วพูดต่อ

"ที่เป็นแบบนั้นเพราะฉันอยากจะมีประสบการณ์เล่นผมแฟนตัวเองบ้าง ตอนอยู่ไฮสคูลพวกผู้หญิงดูแลผมกันดีมากจนอยากลองจับ แต่ทำแบบนั้นถ้าไม่โดนกักบริเวณก็คงได้โดนสาวๆ พวกนั้นฟาดเอา" เจสันหลุดหัวเราะ บรรยากาศเริ่มดีขึ้น

"ว้าว นี่ตอนมอปลายแกปัญญาอ่อนขนาดนี้เลยเหรอเนี่ย" คริสเลื่อนมือที่เช็ดหัวข้างหนึ่งลงไปที่สันกรามแล้วตบเบาๆ แต่ปล่อยกระแสไฟออกไปช็อตด้วย "คิป! อย่าประทุษร้ายกันได้มั้ย"

"แกไม่มีสิทธิ์ด่าตอนฉันกำลังเล่าเรื่อง โอเค้?" รู้สึกสะใจนิดหน่อยที่อีกคนสะดุ้งจากกระแสไฟที่เขาปล่อยออกไป "ฉันแค่จะบอกว่าแกควรไว้ผมยาวแบบนี้ให้ฉันเล่นต่อไปเรื่อยๆ ทำไมถึงชอบขัดจังหวะนักวะ"

แล้วไอ้เวรนั่นก็ลั่นหัวเราะเสียงดังขึ้นมาจนน่ารำคาญ สายตาที่มองขึ้นมามีเจตนาหยอกล้ออย่างเห็นได้ชัด เขาเลยจัดการโยนผ้าเช็ดหัวทับหน้าอีกคนแล้วขยี้ให้หายหมั่นไส้ จากเสียงหัวเราะเลยกลายเป็นเสียงโวยวายแทน

เจสันดึงมือของเขาข้างที่จับผ้าออกไป ก่อนจะยกมืออีกข้างของตัวเองมารั้งท้ายทอยของเขาลงไปจูบ

"เมอร์เมดแกมันไอ้งั่ง"

"ปัญญาอ่อนจริงๆ"


	3. Perks of being Kip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> มีข้อดีรออยู่หลายอย่างหากคุณได้เกิดมาเป็นคริส

เกิดเป็นคริสแล้วดียังไงน่ะเหรอ? แค่เหล้าฟรีก็เรียกได้ว่าสุดยอดกำไรชีวิตแล้ว  
มันดวงดีได้งานในคาสิโนที่ใหญ่สุดในเมือง ซึ่งก็ดูแลพนักงานดีสมกับที่กิจการใหญ่ เช่นสวัสดิการประเภทเหล้าฟรี  
อืม แล้วอะไรอีกนะ คริสบอกว่ามันเป็นที่ที่การมีไฟฟ้าออกมาจากมือคือมายากล ตรงกับที่ทางนั้นต้องการ คือให้ทำอะไรก็ได้ที่สามารถล่อลวงและสร้างความบันเทิงให้กับลูกค้า

สาบานว่าไม่ใช่แค่เพราะเรื่องเครื่องดื่มฟรีที่ทำให้เขาอยากเข้าทำงานที่นั่น อาจจะหนักมาทางเรื่องนี้นิดหน่อย แต่เมื่อเขาลองไปกลับโดนปฏิเสธเพราะดูไม่เป็นมิตร  
เหอะ พูดเหมือนมันดูเป็นมิตรตายล่ะ

"ฮ่าๆๆ ไม่เอาน่าเมอร์เมด นายแค่มาตอนที่พนักงานฝ่ายกระทืบลูกหนี้ของเขาเต็มแล้วก็เท่านั้นเอง"

"หุบปากไปซะบลอนด์"

ผลพลอยได้คือคริสกลายเป็นคนคอแข็งมากจากการดื่มแอลกอฮอล์แทบไม่เว้นวัน ตัวเขาเองไม่ได้มีปัญหาอะไรเหมือนกัน  
คงเป็นเพราะพลังของเขาส่วนหนึ่งที่ทำให้เขาไม่เคยเมา ก็ถือว่าเป็นเรื่องดีไป ส่วนคริสถ้าวันไหนตับพังขึ้นมาเขานี่แหละจะเป็นคนสมน้ำหน้ามันเอง

แต่เวลางานของคริสค่อนข้างเป็นระบบระเบียบกว่าของเขา ทำให้แทบทุกเย็นเขาจะลุกขึ้นมาเจอกับอีกคนที่กำลังแต่งตัว(ใช่ พวกเราไปทำงานกันตอนกลางคืน อยู่ยากดีใช่มั้ยล่ะ?)

เเต่อันนี้น่าจะเป็นเรื่องดีของเขาเองที่ได้ตื่นมาเห็นอะไรจรรโลงใจทุกวัน ภาพคริสในชุทสูทที่กำลังยืนรวบผมทำให้รู้สึกสบายตามากทีเดียว  
มือที่ย้ายจากจุกผมเล็กๆ ลงมาจัดปกเสื้อ หรือขยับลงมาติดกระดุมข้อมือ ทุกอย่างล้วนอยู่ในสายตาของเขาทั้งหมด คริสดูดีในชุดสูทจริงๆ นั่นล่ะ

เห็นมั้ยล่ะ เป็นมันน่ะดีจะตาย ใส่อะไรก็ดูดีไปซะหมด

เขาย้ายร่างง่วงๆ ของตัวเองไปหาคนหัวบลอนด์ ก้มลงสูดกลิ่นน้ำหอมอ่อนๆ จากปกเสื้อที่เพิ่งถูกจัดเข้าที่ให้อีกคนรำคาญเล่น มือสองข้างอ้อมไปปลดกระดุมที่เพิ่งถูกติดได้ไม่นาน  
เขารู้ดีว่าต้องทำยังไงให้อีกคนหงุดหงิด

"เอายังไง จะไม่หยุดจริงๆ ใช่มั้ย?" คริสส่งเสียงขู่ในลำคอ

"สดชื่นดีออก ทำให้เเกหงุดหงิดได้ตั้งแต่หัววัน"

"เป็นกิจวัตรที่ห่วยเเตกมากเมอร์เมด มีวิธีอีกเป็นล้านที่ทำให้ตาสว่างเผื่อเเกยังไม่รู้"

"แต่วิธีอื่นมันไม่ได้ทำให้แกหงุดหงิดนี่"

"ฉันล่ะเกลียดแกจัง" คริสหมุนตัวกลับมาจูบเขาแรงๆ หนึ่งที  
พอทำให้เขาชะงักได้ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะสบโอกาสกลับไปจัดเสื้อให้เรียบร้อยเหมือนเดิม

"วันนี้มาแปลกนะบาร์บี้" เขาคลำปากตัวเองเบาๆ

"ฉันมีวิธีเซอร์ไพรส์แกอีกเยอะเมอร์เมด อยากลองโดนช็อตจนสลบดูมั้ยล่ะ?"

"แกไม่ทำหรอกน่า แกรักฉันจะตาย" แล้วเขาก็ถูกคนตรงหน้ากลอกตาสีฟ้าๆ นั่นใส่

"ก็แล้วแต่ ฉันต้องไปล่ะ ใครมาก็เห่าด้วยแล้วกัน" แล้วคริสก็รีบสับขาออกไปโดยไม่ฟังเสียงกร่นด่าไล่หลัง


	4. Don't tell me I'm a frickin' Barbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เจสันสะดุดตากับริบบิ้นสีแดงสดเส้นหนึ่ง เขาสงสัยว่ามันจะเป็นยังไงถ้าให้คริสลองผูกดู

เขาสองคนมีความเชื่อร่วมกันว่าในโกรเซอรี่มักมีของดีอยู่เสมอ ถ้ามีเวลาค้นมากพอ วันนี้เราเลยลากกันมาที่อาคารทรงโกดังหลังใหญ่นี่

การมาที่นี่บางทีก็ไม่ใช่แค่เลือกของกลับไป เพราะบางครั้งพวกเขามักจะเจอกับของที่ไม่รู้ว่าผลิตขึ้นมาทำไม   
ครั้งหนึ่งเขาเคยซื้อแม่เหล็กติดตู้เย็นที่เป็นรูปตัวแค่ครึ่งหลังของสิงโต พอเอาไปลองติดแล้วผลออกมาเหมือนสิงโตกำลังจุ่มครึ่งตัวเข้าไปในประตูตู้เย็นแล้วหาทางออกมาไม่ได้ เจสันด่าเขาแทบตายกว่าจะได้มันกลับมาที่บ้าน   
วันนั้นเจสันพูดมากจนเขาคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนปัญญาอ่อนจริงๆ ขนาดทุกวันนี้หากเจสันเหลือบไปเห็นมันก็ยังไม่วายมาด่าเขาอยู่ดี

"คิปดูนี่สิ เหมือนแกเลย" เขาหันตามเสียงเรียกอีกคนไปเจอกับตุ๊กตาพลาสติกรูปผู้หญิงผมบลอนด์หน้าตาดูก้ำกึ่งระหว่างสีหน้าของกัปตันเชียร์ลีดเดอร์ที่กำลังมีความสุขกับชีวิตมัธยมปลาย หรือไม่ก็กลบเกลื่อนว่าในกระเป๋าใบสีชมพูบานเย็นของเธอไม่ได้มีหัวใครซ่อนอยู่ และมันดูเหมือนจะหนักไปทางข้อหลัง

"ฉันเกลียดหน้ามันเจ" เจ้าของเคราเฟิ้มทำแค่หัวเราะใส่ "อย่าคิดจะซื้อมันกลับไปเชียวนะ"

"ทำไมล่ะ ลองจ้องตามันดูสิ" เจสันยังคงไม่เลิกหุบยิ้ม

"สายตามันเหมือนจะขู่ฆ่าฉัน" คริสกลอกตา "ถามจริงๆ เถอะเจ รสนิยมแกเป็นแนวนี้แล้วเหรอ"

"ฉันชอบยัยนี่นะ ดูเหมือนแกดีออก" นี่เมอร์เมดมันรู้ตัวรึเปล่าว่าพูดอะไรออกมา

"อืม ฉันว่ามันไม่น่าจะเข้ากับบรรยากาศห้องเราสักเท่าไหร่" โอเค น่าจะเพิ่งรู้ตัว "ถ้ามันไปอยู่ในห้องพวกเราเหตุผลเดียวที่ฟังขึ้นคือซื้อมาซ่อนปุ๊น"

"งั้นนายก็เก็บมันเข้าที่เดิมแล้วไปดูอย่างอื่นต่อเถอะ อย่าให้ฉันรู้สึกว่าเราไปแย่งของเล่นเด็กมาเลย"

"ได้เลยบาร์บี้"

"เมื่อกี้แกพูดว่ายังไงนะ?" คริสถลึงตา

"ฉันบอกว่า ได้ เลย บาร์ บี้" อีกคนตั้งใจเน้นเสียงให้รู้ว่ากำลังกวนตีนเขาอยู่

"แกอยากโดนไฟช็อตตายอยู่ที่นี่ใช่มั้ยเมอร์เมด?"

"พูดมากน่า ขนาดแกยังเรียกฉันว่าเมอร์เมดได้เลย"

"มันไม่เหมือนกันนี่! "

"แล้วมันไม่เหมือนกันตรงไหน" อ่า เขาเถียงไม่ออกแฮะ "บาร์บี้ก็น่ารักออกจะตาย ตั้งแต่ไว้ผมยาวมาแกเคยลองเอาโบว์มาผูกดูบ้างมั้ย โอ๊ย! " เขาปล่อยหมัดใส่ที่ต้นแขนอีกคนโดยไม่ลืมที่จะปล่อยกระแสไฟฟ้าออกไปด้วย

"ไอ้เมอร์เมดไอ้งั่ง! พูดแบบนี้ในที่สาธารณะแล้วชาวบ้านชาวช่องเขาจะเข้าใจว่าฉันเป็นคนยังไงฮะ!"

"ก็คงไม่ได้แย่กว่าที่แกเป็นอยู่สักเท่าไหร่หรอก ทำเป็นหน้าบางไปได้" เคยตัวล่ำเท่ายอดมนุษย์แล้วโดนถามเรื่องผูกโบว์บ้างมั้ยล่ะ

เขากับเจสันเดินดูอะไรกันไปเรื่อยเปื่อยจนเกือบบ่าย มันคงคล้ายกับเวลาที่สาวๆ เสียเวลาไปกับการช็อปปิ้งกันแบบไม่รู้เดือนรู้ตะวัน เขาได้แก้วเบียร์ขนาดกลางที่ด้านล่างเป็นรูปเกล็ดปลากับแผนที่โลกเก่าๆ มาติดผนังห้อง ส่วนเจสันได้ขวดเหล้าแบบพกพาที่ไม่ได้ใช้ประโยชน์อะไรกับกำไลเชือกประดับลูกปัดสไตล์ฮาวาย นอกนั้นเป็นของกระจุกกระจิกเกินกว่าจะลงรายละเอียด

นั่นทำให้เขารู้สึกพลาดอย่างแรงที่ไม่ยอมลงรายละเอียดกับมันตั้งแต่แรก

"เมอร์เมด ไอ้ริบบิ้นอันนี้แกได้เป็นคนหยิบมารึเปล่า? "

"อาฮะ ทำไม?"

"แล้วจะซื้อกลับมาทำห่าอะไรล่ะ มันมีประโยชน์อะไรที่ไหน"

"มีสิ ถ้าแกเอามาผูกซะอย่าง"

"อย่าแม้แต่จะคิด"

"ฉันก็ไม่เข้าใจว่าแกจะทำท่ารังเกียจรังงอนไปเพื่ออะไร นี่ก็ในบ้านตัวเองแท้ๆ"

คริสหันมองคนพูดด้วยท่าทีอึดอัด ไม่ได้ตอบอะไร ชายผิวเข้มวางมือลูบที่ข้างสะโพกอีกฝ่ายให้ใจเย็นลง

"ไอ้ริบบิ้นนี่น่ะเซ็กซี่จะตาย ฉันยังชอบเลย" เจสันพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่อ่อนโยนกว่าเดิม

"..." เขากำลังครุ่นคิดอย่างหนัก ต้องยอมรับว่าน้ำเสียงของเจสันสามารถทำให้เขาเย็นลงได้มาก ผู้ชายคนนี้รู้จักคริสมากกว่าที่เขาจะรู้ตัวเสียอีก

"แกจะชอบหรือไม่ชอบอะไรก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องปิดไว้ตลอดหรอก ที่นี่ไม่มีใครตามมาตัดสินแกได้แน่นอน" แววตาที่มองมาดูจริงใจจนเขารู้สึกว่าต่อให้อีกฝ่ายพูดว่าโลกจะแตกในวันพรุ่งนี้เขาก็คงปักใจเชื่อเอาง่ายๆ

คริสยังคงไม่ละสายตาจากตำแหน่งเดิม ถึงจะมีท่าทางลังเลอยู่บ้างแต่สุดท้ายก็หยิบริบบิ้นแดงเส้นนั้นขึ้นมาผูก

"เห็นมั้ยล่ะ เซ็กซี่เป็นบ้า" มือใหญ่ๆ นั่นไล้ไปตามริบบิ้นและเรือนผมสีบลอนด์ของคริส สายตาแสดงออกถึงความพึงพอใจแบบไม่คิดปกปิด

"..." เขาอายเกินกว่าจะต่อปากต่อคำหรือเผชิญหน้ากับอีกฝ่ายตรงๆ แต่แล้วมือที่กำลังอ้อยอิ่งอยู่กับเส้นผมก็ดันหัวของคริสให้เงยขึ้นมารับจูบจากเจ้าของของมัน

ถึงแม้ว่าคริสจะไม่ได้ลืมตาขึ้นมาดูแต่เขาก็สัมผัสได้ว่าเสื้อเชิ้ตที่ใส่อยู่กำลังถูกปลดออก


End file.
